


In the Middle

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester saw too much, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Sam was well aware there was something going on between Dean and Cas. He tried to avoid it, walked around it hoping his brother would just come out and tell him he was dating the angel....





	In the Middle

 

            Sam let out a small yawn as he made his way into the kitchen area; Dean and Castiel were already up drinking coffee.

            “Morning Sammy.” Dean said his voice full of cheer and his smile warm.

            “Good morning Dean, Cas.” He greeted both of them as he went to the coffee pot.

            Dean finished off his cup of coffee and sat down the mug. “We got up early to uh look for a hunt.”

            “Uh-huh,” Sam just nodded. He was not stupid he was well away that Dean and Cas had something going on. He seen the way they acted around each other a lingering touch here, a long stare there, a few times he had seen them kissing when they thought he wasn’t around. He never called Dean out on it he figured his older brother would tell him eventually he just didn’t push it because he was afraid he would upset their delicate balance.

            Cas picked up Dean’s coffee mug and refilled it with little question. “Here Dean.” He offered it to him. Dean took it their fingers brushed lightly and they lingered there.

            Sam went to say something but kept his mouth shut. He sat at the table with his coffee and remained quiet about it. It was their business after all.

 

 

            A few days later Sam was heading into the library. He heard a shuffling sound followed by a soft moan of, “Cas.” He stopped dead in his tracks. He prayed his brother and the angel weren’t banging in the library. He debated making a sound of some sort as he eased around the corner. Much to his surprise Dean was in Cas’s lap and they were making out. Well that was better than them screwing in the library. Sam suddenly felt like a voyeur this was a private moment between his brother and his angel he shouldn’t bother them.

            Dean was practically melting into Cas. He kissed him over and over mumbling his name telling him he loved him. He was perched up on Cas’s lap like he belonged there. Sam felt himself blush at such a moment between the two men. A brief wave of jealousy flashed over him, he suddenly found himself wishing he had a relationship like that with some special lady.

            Suddenly Cas broke the kiss from Dean and whispered something in Dean’s ear. Sam watched as his older brother leaped off of Cas’s lap and pulled down on his pants no doubt trying to hide his arousal. Dean sat down at a chair beside Cas and grabbed the nearest book and started to read through it or pretend to Sam wasn’t sure. It was in that moment that Sam realized that Cas had detected him nearby. He wondered how many of these moments he had inertly broken up between the two men. He let out a small sigh as he walked the rest of the way into the library.

            “What’s up guys?” He asked trying to sound casual.

            Dean glanced up at him. His face was flushed and Sam felt almost ashamed for getting so close to them that they had to stop. “Categorizing the books… we still got some more to go through.” He pointed at the book shelf behind him. “They keep getting out of order.”

            Sam nodded. “Okay,” He went to tell them he had seen everything. He knew what was going on with them he wasn’t stupid but he stopped. What if they found the relationship exciting because they felt a need to sneak around? He frowned.

            “Are you okay Sam?” Cas asked

            He smiled and said. “Yeah its fine.” He picked up his laptop. “I was coming for this I left it in here yesterday.” He headed to the hallway and walked back to his room and left the two alone they deserved their privacy.

 

 

            This song and dance between the three of them went on for a while. The couple would steal kisses, have private moments, and Sam would pretend he didn’t see or hear the sounds that came from them. This went on for a while Sam didn’t want to intrude on their privacy and they didn’t seem to want to explain themselves. He didn’t ask he still assumed one day Dean would tell him.

            One this day Sam was walking towards the shower room. He wished the Bunker had private showers in the rooms rather than a shower room. Though they did manage to avoid one another, usually announcing if they were taking a shower so someone wouldn’t walk in on someone else sometimes they would hit the showers at the same time in the morning. For Sam this was one of those mornings. They had hung up a little sign outside that said ‘in use’ to alert one another when someone was in the shower. Sam stopped when he seen the in use sign was up. He let out a disgruntled sigh and he cracked the door open. “Dean,” He started. He heard a yelp and the sound of a shower curtain being moved followed by the sound of foot falls.

            “Ye-yeah what you want Sam?” Dean asked. He peeked his head around the shower curtain keeping it close to hide his body.

            “How long you been in there?” Sam hated taking a shower after Dean he had a tendency to use up all the hot water.

            “I’m… ugh about to come out…” Dena trailed off. He looked nervous Sam wondered why.

            “Okay then I’ll go start coffee and…” He noticed something else move in the shower. He peeked closer in the shower. “What was that?” He asked. Briefly he wondered if it was a rat or something.

            Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh it was nothing!” He shouted quickly.

            Sam seen movement again and he blushed he realized what it was; it was Cas in the shower with Dean. He’s mouth dropped open top say something but nothing came out.

            Dean looked back behind the curtain. “Yeah uh so if you go I can get dressed and ugh…”

            Sam then spotted the clothes laying on the bench nearby Cas's tell-tell trench coat hanging on the coat rack above the clothes. He blushed the hardest he had ever in his life and blurted out. “Oh my God you two are in the shower together!”

            Dean peeked around the curtain again and Sam seen the other set of feet as they moved off to the side out of his view. “No I’m by myself.” He lied

            Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of, Dean I know. I’ve known for a while about you two! I see his coat and I saw someone else back there,”

            Dean cut him off. “Look man we’ll talk about it just go, shoo.” He waved his hand off.

            Sam went to say something else but then Cas added. “Please leave, it’s cold in the back of the shower.” Sam blushed and shut the door. He was pretty sure he never wanted to shower in there again.

           

            Sam was sat at the kitchen table coffee in hand still in shock. He knew it was going on but walking in on them like that was… awkward. He wanted Dean to open up about his relationship with Cas because he wanted to not because he got caught. He heard the two walk in their hair still wet from the shower.

            Dean had on the dead guy robe and Cas was in sweats and a t-shirt and was carrying his coat. “So,” Dean started as the two of them sat down. Cas was blushing as Dean continued talking. “I and Cas are… an item.”

            “I knew that…” Sam started. He looked into his coffee and shrugged. “I’ve known for a while. I seen you two sneaking around before… I even had seen you sitting in his lap.”

            Cas blushed even more but Dean continued. “Well if you knew why didn’t you say something?”

            “Because it’s not my place, I thought maybe you two enjoyed sneaking around.”

            “It was exciting.” Cas mumbled then he crossed his arms. Sam could tell the angel was really and truly embarrassed by what happened.

            Dean chuckled. “Well we were sneaking around because… I don’t know I thought maybe you would be…” He gestured at Sam. “Uncomfortable with me and him you know.”

            He shook his head. “No Dean.” He looked up at his brother. “I wouldn’t be as a matter of fact I’m happy for you. You look… Dean you have been the happiest I have ever seen you in your life. I want you to be happy I don’t want you to be ashamed or whatever. You two can be whatever it is you are; hug and kiss on each other all you want I don’t mind. Just ugh… keep the screwing out of common areas.”

            Cas looked up at him and blinked his face flat. “We already broke that rule.”

            Sam waved his hands. “Too much information Cas.”

            Dean elbowed his boyfriend. “Don’t scar Sammy anymore today okay?”

            Cas blinked a few times then nodded. “Okay Dean. Do you want some coffee?”

            He nodded and said. “Thanks Cas. By the way Sam the shower is open.”

            Sam shook his head. “I don’t know if I want to go in there for a while…”

            The angel poured two cups of coffee. “I assure you it is clean, Sam.”

            Sam blushed. “Cas,” The angel walked over to Dean and handed him his coffee and the eldest Winchester slung his arm around him for a hug. “Aww,” Sam said the embarrassment lost. “You two are cute together.”

            “Thanks.” They said in unison

            Sam held up his coffee mug. “To the happy couple, may you have many years together.”

            Dean held up his mug and smirked. “And may you find a girlfriend.” He bumped his mug into Sam’s.

            The three laughed and drank their coffee enjoying each other’s company. Life in the Bunker was pretty peaceful after that. They weren’t avoiding each other Sam didn’t feel like he was intruding on them either and he was happy to report as far as he knew they were behaving themselves in the common area. At least he hoped so.


End file.
